


非典型性婚姻

by Tuitanggu_gu



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuitanggu_gu/pseuds/Tuitanggu_gu
Summary: 宠妻总裁alpha x 毫无自觉beta爱人醉酒怎么办？先上床后教训一顿就好了
Kudos: 1





	非典型性婚姻

陈恭吧砸吧咂了含在嘴里的喜糖，是他精心挑选的牛奶糖，手上一本薄薄的红册子好像也没什么实感，领结婚证的程序也比想象中草率的多。  
他是一个普普通通的beta。  
据目前统计，百分之九十三的人分化后为beta，所谓物以稀为贵，他就是最便宜的那个。  
当然，beta也有那种别人家的孩子，但陈恭不是。胸无大志的他就想踏踏实实地读完大学本科，没准老天眷顾还能考个研究生，最后找个薪水还看得过去的工作，这辈子就差不多了。  
至于结婚生子，应该也和他普通的beta父母一样找个女性beta茶米油盐互相搭伙过日子，孩子也随缘，毕竟beta的低生育率也不允许他们有什么幻想。  
但似乎早已定好的剩下的大半辈子不知道从什么时候出了轨。  
陈恭和余佑阳第一次见面是在阶梯教室，大二的陈恭替老师接待他的得意门生回母校作经验交流汇报，一个是不起眼的beta小学弟，一个是事业有成的alpha总裁学长，两个人之间不知道起了什么超越信息素的化学反应。  
他们二人的微信聊天从学校相关安排到陈恭有时会主动请教一些问题，但不知什么时候渐渐变成了对方倾泻日常情绪的安全屋，到最后就被日常嘘寒问暖取代。两人都忙，一个在学业上秃头，一个斡旋于商战，但每天的“早安”“晚安”从来都不会缺席。  
一切发展得过于顺利，这样过了一年后的他从没想过自己在拿到本科毕业证之前先领了结婚证。  
陈恭坐在民政局大厅等结婚照上比自己笑的还灿烂的余佑阳叫司机来接他们回家时，他都不知道自己到底是怎么和眼前这个标准总裁设定alpha的人走在一起的。  
这就算是个梦，醉生梦死也是值了。  
“宝儿，”余佑阳挂了电话，一脸为难地看着自己的新娘子不知道怎么开口，“公司有急事，我……”  
“没事儿，你去忙吧。”陈恭不在意地点了点头，他已经习惯了余佑阳的各种突发事件，起身把两个人的结婚证放到包内侧的口袋里，“反正我一会儿也要去跟他们开单身派对。”  
不要问为什么单身派对会在领证后，他的几个死党和舍友的时间阴差阳错地就定在了今晚，陈恭对此也很无奈，但自己的爱人却很大度的把新婚之夜让给了自己，只是让他十二点之前必须回家，把后半夜留给他们二人。  
"那我让司机送你去吧。"余佑阳实在过意不去扔下刚扯了证的大宝贝儿从民政局自己回家。  
但陈恭只是摇了摇头，走上前替人理了理领带，"让余总打车去公司多没面子，到时候结婚第一天再落得个妻管严的绰号，本总裁夫人可承担不起。"  
余佑阳低头看着陈恭这张伶牙俐齿的小嘴狠不得现在就给他堵上，但顾及大厅里这么多双眼睛，便紧紧把人搂在怀里，两人胸膛贴在一起，隔着薄薄的白衬衫交换着彼此的温度"那夫人自己打车回家，就不怕没面子了？"  
陈恭今天心情大好，也不挣扎，就任人抱着，"糟糠之妻就这般命苦啊。"贫嘴还没耍完，就被人不轻不重地在屁股上掐了一把。  
两人在大厅熟视无睹地腻歪了半天才带着洒不尽的狗粮走出了民政局。  
余佑阳越急着想回家就越脱不开身，本来提前许久让秘书安排出来的一天空闲就被连环夺命call毁了的婚假又碰上了晚上不得不参加的酒会，此时余总的脸色当然也好看不到哪里去，公司上下谁都不敢靠近他半步，就连余佑阳皱一下眉都心都要猛跳几下。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，秘书好不容易战战兢兢地把余总送到酒会，结果竟然是个鸿门宴。  
不到两个小时，一个酒会上竟然连着撞上两个没用抑制剂的omega发情，还都偏偏往才刚已婚的余佑阳身上倒。  
都是有头有脸的商业大佬，肮脏下流的手段耍起来却一个比一个精。  
余佑阳暗自咒骂，他知道这帮人是冲着自己和beta结为伴侣，对于满足情欲无法与具有天生优势的omega相提并论，故意用大生意引出自己再用这种招数设下圈套，万一自己把持不住做些什么事情，他们也就留下了把柄，就单单"小余总酒后乱性"这一点就足以让余氏这种家族企业根基动摇。  
散发在空气中浓烈的omega信息素令余佑阳头皮发紧，他不得不压抑着自己的信息素强撑着继续和这群丑陋的家伙继续周旋，直到对方觉得今晚好戏似乎是看不成了才说着"有机会合作"这种不痛不痒的废话放走了小余总。  
余佑阳回到小区时望见窗户还暗着，抬腕看了眼手表的时针已经过了11，心中早已预料到自己的宝儿估计被那帮狐朋狗友扣下了，吩咐了声让司机掉头去ktv接陈大宝回家。  
"陈恭，你看谁来了。"  
余佑阳一进包间就看见自家媳妇儿已经醉眼朦胧地被身边几个死党摇晃着，白皙的小脸儿上已经浮起醉酒的红晕，嘴里糊里糊涂地念叨着什么醉话，边说边笑着现出一对儿酒窝。  
陈恭在来之前也没打算喝醉，但他没想到一帮食堂饭卡都要蹭的铁公鸡朋友们居然带了几瓶价值不菲的红酒。他从前不怎么喝酒，刚刚入口时感觉有些涩，但味道却有些熟悉，再拿起酒杯品了品，这才反应过来着醇厚的口感倒和自己家里那位身上时常萦绕着的淡淡的信息素一个味有些相似。  
但陈恭没有意识到，因为自己是beta才会觉得余佑阳的信息素是一种淡香，而在别的alpha和omega嗅来与高纯度的烈酒并无区别。再加上他那几个死党也是存心想把他灌醉，毕竟平时插科打诨的兄弟一入侯门深似海了，不知道还有没有机会像今晚一样肆无忌惮。  
"唉，佑阳你来了，来来来，"陈恭半眯着的醉眼捕捉到伴侣，立马要起身挥手把人招呼过来，结果还没站稳就要晃悠着跌倒。余佑阳心一颤，连忙要跑过去扶住，没想到被陈恭身边的一个朋友抢先一步顺势搂在怀里。  
"我给你们介绍介绍，我爱人，余佑阳。"  
在伴侣面前倒在别人怀里还像没事人一样的，也只有陈恭一个人。  
包间顿时鸦雀无声，只有背景音乐嗨唱着"是我给你自由过了火"，嗯，确实自由得有些过火了。意外落得个美人满怀的"狐朋狗友"看着余佑阳铁青的脸连忙要把这块怀里的烫手山芋送出去，习惯性地拍了下陈恭的屁股，"陈·辛德瑞拉，快走吧，余总亲自来接你了。"  
陈恭身上的一点火星总会在余佑阳眼里变成一片火海，余佑阳忍住没有把那只越界的手折断的怒意，板着脸把倒在别人怀里的陈大宝扛在肩上，想扛个面口袋一样一言不发地就搬走了，行为粗暴之极，难以入目。  
完了，可能刚刚就是他们看陈恭地最后一眼了。包间里的人面面相觑，惋惜不已。  
"佑阳，你忙完了？"陈恭被路上冷风吹得稍微清醒了些，但还是像一个狗皮膏药一样贴在余佑阳身上，他自己都不知道余总是怎么把他从楼下扛上来的。  
余佑阳应着，帮小醉鬼把外衣和鞋换下，"乖，你去洗个澡，身上都是酒味。"  
"是，我的余大人～"还沉浸在酒精里的陈恭说话都带了几个余音绕梁的小尾巴，拉过人的领带，踮脚在爱人脸颊上留了一个充满酒气的吻，口中哼着小曲儿，脚底下晃晃悠悠地就进了浴室。  
操，没想到自己家媳妇儿喝醉了这么勾人儿。  
余佑阳觉得此时需要冷水澡来保持冷静，趁媳妇儿酒后霸王硬上弓不是君子所为。  
于是余君子奔客房浴室而去，冷水澡而归，归来就见到半倚在床头打盹儿的陈大宝腰间只留着一条系的歪歪扭扭的浴巾，身上被洗澡水水热得发红，圆圆的肩头半怂着突出颈下凹陷的锁骨。  
得，冷水澡白洗了。  
"宝儿，进被子里待着，别着凉了。"  
余佑阳强忍着腹下的火烧火燎，坐在床边替人盖上被子，低头被陈恭眼边未散去的水红晃了神。  
"不，你说的，今晚后半夜是咱俩的。"陈恭跟闹小脾气似的踢开被子，半坐起来伸手搂上余佑阳的脖子，身上的浴巾挂在胯上，隐隐约约地半遮不遮，身为beta信息素毫不敏感的他不知道自己在撩多大的火，四周空气中充斥着带有侵略意味的信息素对于陈恭而言和ktv里那几瓶红酒没什么两样。  
"咱们这是接着喝？"醉醺醺的陈恭还以为余佑阳又拿出了红酒要和他一醉方休，发热的脸颊蹭着余佑阳的脸庞到处找着酒瓶被人藏在哪里了。  
忍无可忍，无需再忍。两个发情的omega他尚能当个柳下惠，但醉了酒的小妖精就算是木头也难坐怀不乱，况且是早就想把人吃干抹净的余佑阳。  
余佑阳抬起陈恭缠在自己身上一双修长的腿，不由分说地把人扔到床中间，软绵绵的席梦思随着人陷了下去。余佑阳欺身将小醉猫儿压在身下，捏起人的下巴，对方一双染红了的醉眼似是在自己的脸上打转。余佑阳舔了舔干涩的下唇，"宝儿，这可是你自己点的火。"  
漫溢在空气中的信息素愈加浓烈，饶是beta的陈恭也稍催动了情欲，一双不老实的手伸进人的浴袍，余佑阳本就因发情而升温的皮肤被人拂过更像火燎一般。  
"宝贝儿，别乱动。"余佑阳也没料到自己嗓音如此沙哑。一手捉了人四处点火的爪子压在头顶，一手嵌着人略尖的下巴将唇覆了上去，蛮不讲理地用舌撬开牙关，温润湿热的口腔中夹杂着红酒的干涩，在舌尖纠缠时又慢慢发酵成一种酸甜。alpha贪婪地掠夺着口腔中的仅有的氧气，陈恭被人攻城掠地一样的吻慌了神，挣扎着想要逃离，但被压住的手腕却怎么也挣脱不了。  
余佑阳想要的远不止一个吻。  
胸前挺立的两颗娇艳欲滴的花蕾在厚实的手掌中搓揉，电流般不断刺激着陈恭弓起上半身，口中不断的求饶成了最有效的催情剂。  
"佑阳，不……不要。"  
此时的陈恭已经成了任人揉捏的面团，力量上具有绝对优势的alpha四处吸吮啃咬着，留下暧昧的标记，他也只能呜咽着扭动着发软的身躯。  
"宝儿，你刚才可不是这么说的。"  
余佑阳轻而易举地把人翻了个身，从床头柜取出润滑剂，涂抹冰凉的手指刚刚探入小穴就被肠壁紧紧地裹住。余佑阳也不想伤到陈恭，beta不能像omega一样大量分泌润滑小穴，要是想接纳alpha的巨物，必须要耐心地做好扩张。手指的数量随着抽插地动作已经加到了三根，陈恭低喘着，感觉自己已经被填满得再也吞不下，下意识抗拒地夹紧的双腿像是要把体内的手指绞断。  
"不许夹。"  
本就耐着性子的余佑阳感到爱人的不配合扬手扇在撅起的屁股上，白皙的臀部瞬间浮起一个淡红的掌印。陈恭被身后火辣的疼痛一下浸湿了眼眶，委屈地趴着小声啜泣，"我好难受，佑阳。不要打……"  
余佑阳自知刚才一下打狠了，安抚着揉了揉发颤的臀肉，"乖宝儿，叫老公，听话就不打了。"  
陈恭确实被一巴掌打怕了，忍着被撑开的疼痛迎合着手指的抽插。  
但几根手指也不能和alpha的分身相提并论。余佑阳早已抬头的下体刚在穴口顶弄两下，身下的陈恭就恐慌地身子向前蹿，"太大了！老公，求求你……"  
"乖，你可以的，前几次不都做得很棒。"  
余佑阳钳住爱人盈盈一握的腰像捞鱼一样把人扥了回来，但分开的双腿间暴露在外的小穴只要感受到巨物顶端的热度就收缩起来。  
“不要……我真的不行……”  
余佑阳被磨得没了耐性，裹着凉风的巴掌左右掌掴在浑圆的翘臀上，凌乱的掌印很快就布满了两团肉上。  
“唔疼……啊！老公，我错了……”  
陈恭忍耐不住身后不断传来的疼痛只得连忙求饶，但身下的小陈恭却像是被刺激到一样挺起了头。余佑阳像是发现了爱人藏不住的秘密，扬手又用力扇在两瓣颤抖的臀肉上引起陈恭夹杂着哭声的痛呼，但身下人的性器却像是迎合地抖了抖。  
“宝儿要是再不乖，老公就要打小穴了。”  
余佑阳又威胁着挺身顶了顶穴口，惹得陈恭惧怕地浑身一颤，“不要……我乖。”被迫妥协的陈恭上半身趴伏在床上，讨好地将被抽打得红肿的屁股抬得更高些，露出的花穴似是求爱般一开一合。  
余佑阳揉捏着顶到胯下的臀瓣，软肉在人玩弄的手中变形，充血肿胀的巨物终于如愿以偿地挤进beta狭窄的甬道，陈恭无法消化像是被从内部撕裂一样的剧痛，仰起头发出溃不成声的呻吟。  
“宝儿最棒了，嗯……”  
beta紧致温热的肠壁包裹着粗硬的巨物，余佑阳消受着爱人的热情款待，粗喘着一下比一下更深地捣入，囊袋撞击着红肿的屁股发出淫靡的水声。  
“宝儿好厉害，都好好地吞下了。”  
“哈……不要，太大了。”  
吞入整根的陈恭感觉自己要被撑坏了，内部被爱人粗暴地填满，但每次刮过敏感的肠壁汹涌而至的情欲又将他淹没。自己身下的欲望早已忍耐不住，刚想触碰，就被身后行凶的人握住柱身。  
“不劳宝贝儿动手。”  
最柔软的部位被伴侣握在手中撸动，没待侍弄几下就释放出来。但余佑阳似是不满足，沾满精液的手又一次将刚软下去的小陈恭握在手里。  
“不……不要……”  
“宝儿可能不能先满足了，老公还没尝够。”  
身后像是要刺穿的顶撞还未停歇，下身又被人乐此不疲地刺激着再次抬起了头。陈恭濒临情欲的顶点，沙哑着哭泣的乞求都断断续续地被喉咙处挤出的呻吟取代。  
陈恭已经记不清不知餍足的爱人何时才放过他。  
他是从窗帘缝隙漏出的阳光晃醒的，酒后的头痛还是没有放过他。陈恭揉了揉发紧的太阳穴，他记不清昨晚是怎么回的家，但看到一旁还在安睡的爱人，就猜到是他来接的自己。  
客厅传来手机来电的铃声，想要去接电话的陈恭掀开被子看着自己身上布满的不堪入目的痕迹愣住了。  
他知道自己喝断片了，但没想到断片的这段记忆这么……少儿不宜……  
“余佑阳你这个禽兽！！！”  
被踹醒的余佑阳像伺候大爷一样替昨晚受累了的陈大宝递水递手机，直到大爷首肯了才回到床上。看着爱人忿忿不平的样子，余佑阳心想真应该把昨晚醉酒的后勾引自己的妖精样子录下来，也不知道是谁先酒后乱性。  
“喂，是我。”  
陈恭没想到大清早接到的第一个电话是来自死党们的哭丧，在后听到自己还活着的消息纷纷痛哭流涕。  
余佑阳在一旁听着，又想起昨晚喝成个醉人儿还不自知地往别人怀里倒，如果自己不去接他估计就宿醉ktv了，再加上那帮没安好心的狐朋狗友乱摸乱动的手……  
"宝儿，你过来。"  
"干嘛啊，"陈恭对于昨晚失去的那一部分记忆还耿耿于怀，没好气地问着，但还是顺从地跨坐在爱人身上，一不小心牵扯到后面的疼痛倒吸一口凉气。  
"昨晚几点回来的？"余佑阳两手扶着爱人的腰，欣赏着白皙的皮肤上留下的暧昧痕迹。  
陈恭敏感的小雷达意识到余佑阳分明是在兴师问罪，只好采用迂回战术，强词夺理一番："我几点回来的你不知道吗？我也不知道新婚之夜给哪个禽兽了。"  
"知道是新婚还往别人怀里扑？"余佑阳还没等人反应过来，就把陈恭按在腿上，饱满的臀肉上的红肿没有完全消退，浮起的一层淡粉色上还堪堪留着凌乱的掌印。  
陈恭挣脱不了辖制在腰间的手臂，胡乱向上踢的小腿对余佑阳没有任何威慑力，却牵着身后红肿的穴口阵阵疼痛。爱人威胁的手掌揉弄着圆润的臀瓣，像是故意惩罚一样故意加大手劲弄痛着无处可躲的陈恭。  
"我……嘶——我不是喝多了吗。"陈恭扭动着腰肢却怎么也躲不开在自己屁股上肆意凌虐的魔掌，"再说都是哥们儿，你吃的什么醋。"  
"哥们儿就能随便拍你的屁股，嗯？"  
余佑阳扬手落在臀峰的巴掌痛得陈恭身子不禁往前窜，但醋意未息的alhpa对于自己的爱人丝毫没有已经成为别人伴侣的自知之明依旧火大，带着怒意的手掌接二连三地扇在昨晚被外人揩油的地方。  
"别……疼，别打了！"和昨晚醉酒后不同，清醒的时候身后火辣的痛感更加清晰，陈恭吃痛地扬起头，脖颈间昨晚啃咬后宣布所属权的印记更为了然，"我以后不让他们拍了不就行了！"  
"那让谁拍？"手下左右两团软肉一深一浅，余佑阳边追问着边依旧往红透了的臀肉上升着温。  
"让，让……嗯……你拍"  
"你管我叫什么？"余佑阳看着平时能言善辩的爱人此时支支吾吾，心中的那点醋意早以散去了，但那一点欺负欺负自己家宝贝儿的念头还不肯放过陈恭可怜的屁股。  
"老，老公。"  
"宝儿，怎么连完整话都说不清了？"  
被爱人按在膝头打屁股已经足够羞耻，还要被迫说着腻味的情话，陈恭羞得把头埋在臂间不肯答话，但身后难捱的巴掌又催促似的落下。  
"让……让老公拍，拍屁股。"  
羞极了的人扯过枕头把头深深地埋了进去，余佑阳满意地住了手，瞟到爱人露在外面通红的耳朵忍不住想上去咬一口。  
"宝儿，跟老公说实话，是不是喜欢这样？"  
"喜，喜欢哪样？"埋在枕头里的陈恭发出闷闷的声音。  
"喜欢被老公打屁股。"  
余佑阳话音刚落就收到迎面而来的枕头暴击，几乎是弹坐起来的陈恭双颊绯红地瞪着自己，气鼓鼓的腮帮子把脸撑的像包子一样，"你才喜欢，余佑阳你这个变态。"  
被骂变态的人也不恼，渐渐下移的眼神似乎是有意引导着自己向身下看。  
陈恭没想到自己过于诚实的身子出卖了自己，手忙脚乱地扯过被子捂住已经精神饱满地抬起头地小陈恭。  
"不要跟老公不好意思嘛，宝儿，"余佑阳看着爱人窘迫的样子心情莫名其妙地愉悦起来，"这点欲望老公还是很乐意满足的。"  
"死变态你给我出去！！！"  
"我的宝儿，我出去了谁还能帮你解决？"

求助：结婚第二天就想离婚怎么，在线等，急！


End file.
